I Cant Make You Love Me
by TrinaWolf
Summary: I love purple rain and i thought what if Apollonia and Prince' roles were reversed. Apollonia big star at First Avenue and Prince and the Revolution are a band looking for a break. What happens when one lustful stare becomes something more. Lemons&langug
1. Chapter 1

DisClaimer:

Purple Rain belongs to Waner bros

Prince belongs to well himself along with Apollonia, Morris, Susan, and Brenda

If only i did own Prince :)

On one funky night, a man walked up to a club called First Avenue. As he stood outside he could hear the music that was playing. He paid his fee and leisurely walked inside. As he scanned the room to find somewhere to sit he walked around dance floor. Unknowingly, he bumped into a girl holding a plate of drinks, "Hey! Watch it man!" the girl shouted. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me help," he said as he bent down to grab the broken glass off the floor. "Geez you should watch where you're going next time." She looked up and met his inviting eyes. "As a matter of fact where were you going?"

"Oh I was just looking for a place to sit. Uhm my name is Prince" She took Prince's hand, "Jill." As they shook hands Prince's face played a quick friendly smile. "Oh Jill is the Owner of this club available?" Prince said as he remembered he was here for a reason. "Why what are you tryna do take my job?"

"Ha-ha no," he laughed half heartedly "Well I have this band and I was wondering if we could possibly do a show one night."

"Oh a singer are we" Jill laughed jokingly "well he's not in at the moment but here sign this," she pulled a pen and a card from the bust of her dress "Ill have Billy give ya a call later. "

"Perfect!" he said as he signed his name the band name and his number. As he was giving the card back to Jill, a Band walked by joined by a group of voluptuous women dressed in drooping robe like capes. "Who are they?" Prince asked. "That's Morris and his band The Time those girls are part of his group but they usually perform without him." The girl holding onto Morris looked at Prince. As they caught each other's eye they couldn't find themselves to look away. "What's the girls group called?" Prince asked hiding his true interest to know what the girls name was. "Apollonia 6," Jill said flatly "They think they're the shit because Apollonia herself has Morris wrapped around her pretty little finger."

"Wow I'm gonna take it that you guys are the best of friends" Prince said with a sly smile. "Yea sure if u consider friends to be catty women who like to steal claimed property." Jill stated almost sounding as though she snarled.

"Up Next Morris and The Time" said the announcer.

"Hmm well let's see exactly what kind of talent my group will be going against." Prince said with a slight smirk on his face. Prince sat and watched as The Time preformed on stage. As he listened he noticed his foot began tapping to the beat. HE was impressed when he saw Morris begin the song with an unusual beginning.

Ou,Ou,Ou,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah

I, I've been watching U,I think I wanna know ya,know ya

Said I,I'm a little dangerous, Girl I'd love 2 show ya,

_Dangerous ha I think Id laugh my ass off to see him in a fight_

My jungle love,yeah

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh

I think I wanna know ya

Jungle love

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh

Girl I need 2 show ya,

_Jungle love? Hmm, I wonder if that Apollonia babe is a little minx between the sheets._

U, you've got a pretty car,I think I wanna drive it

I ain't playin' said I drive a little dangerous,

Take U to my crib, rip U off, huh! Jungle love

_Ugh I'm tired of this bull_

Look out, Oh!

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh!

I think I wanna know ya,

Oh! Jungle love, yeah,

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh!

Girl I'd need 2 show ya

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh girl ima show ya

_Shit that stupid song is getting stuck in my head. _

Come on baby, where's your guts?

U wanna make love or what?

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh!

I, wanna take U to my cage, lock you up, and hide the key,

Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh!

You, only get water, babe Cuz if you're hungry,

Take a bite of me, (Oh-Wee-Oh-Wee-Oh)!

_Yea that was a good beat but I'm done with this fool_.

Prince got up to venture the club and get a drink.

"Dam Apollonia did you notice that fine piece of ass staring u down?" said Susan. Apollonia smiled knowingly, "I wonder who he is, but come on Baby I got Morris the kid don't know what he's getting himself into." Brenda laughed, "Like if that ever mattered to you", she laughed standing up and mimicking Apollonia's dance moves "cause your a sex shooter you want love and affection", Apollonia laughed and was practically rolling on the ground. "I would seem by now Brenda that you would at least know the lyrics to OUR song geez." Susan sat there fiddling with her costume pearls.

_I wonder what his name is, shit I don't care what his name is did you see his lucious lips. _

Apollonia sat there in amusement when as she saw her "Fine piece of ass" strolling down in his boots to the bar.

_Hmm maybe I should get a drink. _

Susan stopped fiddling with her necklace when she looked up to see Apollonia ooging at pretty boy.

**_Man has she gotten hit be cupids arrow this time_**

She quietly sat up and tip toed toward Apollonia. "Just go talk to him" she mused a smile. Startled, Apollonia jumped "I cant what if Morris sees me or something?" Said Apollonia. Susan mimicked Brenda's earlier actions, "like if that ever mattered to you." Susan laughed. "i know but what would i even say?" Apollonia stated with lustful confusion in her eyes. "I dont know but your running out of time." Susan said while she pointed out the ending of Morris' show.

_Ugh i hate when he sings that song. Its so vulgar, i know its what happens between the sheets but ugh. _

_"_Fine_" _Apollonia said with a sigh. She fixed her bodice so her boobies were perfectly pushed up. "How do i look?" Susan giggled and played with the top of Apollonia's boobs like drums. "He'll never take his eyes off you." Apollonia laughed and playfully smacked Susan's hands away. "O gosh you" laughed Apollonia. Apollonia swayed away as Brenda walked up to Susan.

"Where does she think she's going?" Brenda said.

"5 minutes ladies." the stage director informed the girls.

"To make a new friend" Susan said with a sigh. "She has enough friends if u as me" Brenda said flatly.

_So yea guys please this is my first story i would love to have reviews and blah blah blah so please leave a review and any comments or questions you might have. leave any grammar fixes that you can find that my dear friends would be awesome. _

**Prince**: So what would you do if you owned me *seductive smirk*

**me: ***Drool*** ***Dirty mind* hehehe should i show you now or later

**Prince : **Maybe we should do this later 0.o

**me : **Fine *pouts*


	2. Chapter 2

**I Cant Make You Love Me**

**DisClaimer:**

**Purple Rain belongs to Waner bros**

**Prince belongs to well himself along with Apollonia, Morris, Susan, and Brenda**

Prince glanced across the room to see who could amuse him at his wretchedly bored moment. He turned to his left only to see Morris prancing up and down the stage. He turned to right to see Jill  
>walking with a fresh platter of drinks. He took a moment to look her over. She had a cute face. Although she wore an extensive amount of make up he could see the innocence in her eyes. Her bleach blond hair sparked him with wonder. Her golden curls were tight but soft. As Prince was about to get a better look of Jill, Apollonia slyly waled towards him.<p>

_Damn shes fine._

Prince thought He took this chance to survey her appearance . Her long locks Were long and wavy. They swept wildly neat and slightly to the side. The Beautiful face held nothing more than sheer curiosity and a hint of lust. He stared longingly at her lips.

_Wow what I wouldn't give to get a taste of those._

His eyes traveld down to her breast h noticed how they were overflowing on her corset.

_Hmm this girl no women has one mightly fine body._

Her Bodice higged her body so close Prince could feel his pants tighten slightly. They she finally made her way to prince. "Apollonia" she held her hand out and motioned for him to return the greating. "Prince" he said after coming out of a daze. Her entire being shook Prince just the right way.

_Whoa Who knew how much power this woman could hold over me._

_**So prince huh gawd he is much more gorgeous up close.**_

She gave Prince a look while she sexily swayed closer towards him. She was looking hi up and down taking in his entire apearence. His hair was styled perfectly to the side as his shiny eratic curls cascaded down and framed his face just right. His lips were the most kissable shes seen in years. As she said this Prince licked his lips to moisten them.

_**Gawd its like he can read my mine o my he licks em perfect too i wonder whatelse he likes perfect...**_

Apollonia began to feel a slight moist coming from her jeweled area. She just kept staring at him. He was wearing a very fitting outfit of highwaisted bottoms which surprisingly hugged his bottom most beautifully. His shirt was a nice poets shirt with an ivory vest.

_**Gawd this man is beautiful**_

"Up next Apollonia 6"

"Looks like your up" Prince said with a smile.

_**hes too perfect **_

Apollonia smiled, "Aw to bad i never gotta chance to talk to you." "Well maybe if werent to busi oogling me you would have." Prince said with a smirk. _**  
><strong>_

_  
>Apollonia and the girls got into position before the curtains came up. "Sooooooooooo Apollonia" Susan said with a giddy smile. "Ill tell u after" Apollonia said while rolling her eyes. The music began and the girls prepared to sing.<p>

I need you to get me off  
>I'm your bomb getting ready to explode<br>I need you to get me off  
>Be your slave do anything I'm told<p>

_Be my slave mmmh mmh mm that sounds might fine by me _

I'm a sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>I'm a sex shooter  
>Come on play with my affections<br>Come on kiss the gun

_Kiss my fun_

I need you to pull my trigger baby  
>I can't do it alone<br>I need you to be my main thing  
>Play thing pillar of stone<p>

_ill be your play thing_

I'm a sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>I'm a sex shooter  
>Come on play with my affections<br>Come on kiss the gun

_Dam these girls are sexy_

Come on kiss the gun  
>Guaranteed for fun<p>

Sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>I'm a sex shooter  
>Come on play with my affections<p>

_Garenteed fun mmh mmh mm_

Listen Boys...  
>No girls body can compete with mine<br>No girls rap can top my lines  
>No girls kiss can ring your chimes<br>Come on boy lets make some time

_i can only imagine how those lucious lips feel apon me _

I'm a sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>I'm a sex shooter  
>Come on play with my affections<br>Come on kiss the gun

Come on kiss the gun  
>Guaranteed for fun<br>Come on kiss the gun  
>Guaranteed for fun<br>Come on kiss the gun  
>Guaranteed for fun<br>Come on kiss the gun  
>Guaranteed for fun<p>

Sex shooter, sex shooter  
>Sex shooter, sex shooter<p>

Blow me away

_ay too much _

Come on kiss the gun

A-P-O-L-L-O-N-I-A

No girls body can compete with mine  
>No girls rap can top my lines<br>No girls kiss can ring your chimes  
>Come on boy lets make some time<p>

Sex shooter, Whoa Ooh Oh  
>Sex shooter, Whoa Ooh Oh<br>Sex shooter, Whoa Ooh Oh  
>Sex shooter<p>

Come on kiss the gun

Sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>I'm a sex shooter  
>Come on play with my affections<br>Everybody's singing

Sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>I cant hear you  
>Sex shooter<br>Come on play with my affections  
>All the nasty people singing<p>

Sex shooter  
>Shootin' love in your direction<br>Whoa Baby, everybody

Sex shooter  
>Come on play with my affections<p>

_i gotta get outta here_

When the song finally ended Apollonia searched the crowd for Prince. Prince took one last look at the girls, then he threw on his shades and walked out the door.

**Apollonia POV**

Where did he go ugh just one more look would have been nice. I can't see his beautiful locks anywhere. Once i saw Susans face i could clearly see what was gonna happen next

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Susan with a huge smile. "Yea telll us all about what happened." shriekd Brenda.

**AN: SO what do you all think? Well to my friends who found my story from the org. Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**And im giving special props to _EdwardandBella'sLoveIsForever_ lol thank you **

**you made my day being my first review and all**

**_ME:_ Prince Prince Where are you**

**_Prince:_ *Hides in corner* who knows what she'll do to me**

**_ME:_ Aw come on Prince love please just come out and play.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Cant Make You Love Me**

**DisClaimer:**

**Purple Rain belongs to Waner bros**

**Prince belongs to well himself along with Apollonia, Morris, Susan, Jerome, Dr. Fink, Bobby Z., Wendy, Lisa, Brown and Brenda all own themselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apollonia POV<strong>

Just to see Brenda's face at that moment was too funny. I giggled and blushed. "Nothing ladies" I could hear the sadness in my own voice. "What do you mean nothing" Susan cried. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME APOLLONIA" Brenda whispered as Morris walked up. "Well ladies" he turned to me and gave a sexy wink. Gawd i love this man... i think at least i know i like him a lot, "That was wonderful now should we head home or have people drool over us" Morris let out a shrill laugh as he smacked fingers with Jerome. "I think the girls and I need a bit of a break for the night. Am i right girls" I waited for Brenda and Susan's response. They nodded in agreement and we made our way to the limo. ""What a night" Morris said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I smirked, only Brenda, Susan and I would know what a night this truly was.

**Narrator POV**

_The next day at an empty warehouse_

Prince rolled up on his motorcycle and was proud to hear the funky music playing inside. He shook his head in laughter as the music abruptly stopped and two of the band mates got into an argument.

"I'm telling you that's not the right time for you Dr" Wendy yelled. "It's the perfect time it syncs with princes voice and guitar." Dr. Fink shouted back. "Well it doesn't go with mine!" Wendy looked furious now.

Prince rushed in before things could go any further out of control. "Guys! Guys! Take a chill pill geez. Now tell me what this could possibly be about." Prince began in a calm voice. Suddenly the room was filled with loud yelling coming from Dr. Fink and Wendy. "QUIET" Prince shouted. "The Dr and Wendy are just going at it as usual" Bobby Z. exclaimed, "You guys should just fuck already geezus. It would be a whole lot of less sexual tension coming between you two seriously" Everyone laughed and Wendy threw her shoe at Bobby's head. Dr. Fink just looked down in embarrassment. Prince laughed and smirked at the Dr, reaction. "Okay okay everyone calm down i have some great news to tell you all." Prince said with a big smile, "I went down tofirst avenueand asked if we could do a gig there, they said they'd have to call me back but it's something guys." the band groaned in unison. "Kid haven't you noticed how hard we've been working with no results, how much more can we take of this?" Brown said. "Well look the owner of the club wasn't there but the person i spoke to said that they'll be having an opening soon. Also i stayed a little while to check out the completion." Prince paused to make sure everyone was paying attention, "Well there are these two groups who are really good but I'm sure we could knock them out of the park." Prince brought his hand up behind his neck nervously.

"Well" Lisa started, "What are we waiting for" Wendy butted in, "Lets do this!" Dr. Fink finished. Prince picked up his guitar, Bobby began to count the band off.

_1, 2, 1 2 3_

Dr. Fink qued them with the beginning to their latest song. Prince began singing into the microphone in front of him.

"I love this song" prince thought before he began to sing.

_I'm not a woman _

_I'm not a man _

_I am something that you'll never understand _

_I'll never beat you _

_I'll never lie _

_And if you're evil I'll forgive you by and by _

_You - I would die for you, yeah _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_I'm not your lover _

_I'm not your friend _

_I am something that you'll never comprehend _

_No need to worry _

_No need to cry _

_I'm your messiah and you're the reason why _

_'Cuz you- I would die for you, yeah _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_You're just a sinner I am told _

_Be your fire when you're cold _

_Make you happy when you're sad _

_Make you good when you are bad _

_I'm not a human _

_I am a dove _

_I'm your conscience _

_I am love _

_All I really need is to know that _

_You believe _

_Yeah, I would die for you, yeah _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_Yeah, say one more time _

_You - I would die for you _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_2 3 for you _

_I would die for you _

_I would die for you _

_You - I would die for you _

_You - I would die for you _

When the sing ended prince was panting out of breath. "When we perform this song we should follow it with Baby I'm a Star" Prince breathed out. Wendy laughed, "Damn Prince need exercise much." Everyone joined in and laughed. "Shut it Wendy, i need to eat something i kind of just got up and rushed here." "Here" Lisa said as she threw prince an apple. "Thanks love" Prince said as he caught the apple and bit into it.

_Same day at a different warehouse_

_"_Come on ladies! What's wrong are your shoes on too tight? Come on! I wana see some ass wiggling and I want some perfection!" Morris yelled as he showed his displeasure in the girl's moves. "Well Morris if you hadn't pulled an early rehearsal we wouldn't be like this." Apollonia shouted in disapproval. "Hunny, Lollipop, Sugar, as much sincerely I could muster this this this horrid show of dance and song is gonna make my boys look bad." Morris said as he stepped down from the balcony he was looking from. "Look baby there's gonna be some fresh meat pulling in at 1st avenue I can't have us falling behind." Morris said as he looked pleading and sorrowfully into Apollonia's eyes. She turned her head and walked a few steps to the side away from Morris' glance.

_Fresh meat_

She smiled

_I hope its Prince I really do_

Brenda and Susan caught a glimpse of Apollonia's face before she recomposed herself to face Morris. They knew exactly what she was thinking. "What's their name?" Apollonia said trying to hide her curiousity. "The Revolution"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well heres the new chapter guys. Im going to start trying to write a better Prince Fanfic. This one doesnt feel right to me, so im trying have a new setting. Im of course going to finish this one. I have to my OCD wouldnt let me just leace it anyways. Well please R&amp;R id love you forever i promise.<strong>

**I Would Die 4 U is not mine although i really really love that song.**

**Me: I Found you**  
><strong>Prince: aw shit, What do you want Trina<strong>  
><strong>Me:*Drools* I love the way you say that. Come i want to show your something. *Drags by sleeve*<strong>  
><strong>Prince:NOOOOOOOOOO! NEVVVVAAAARRRR! You'll never take me alive<br>Me: O stop being so overdramatic you big baby. Not even Jareth struggled this much  
>Prince: *Stares Blankly*<br>Me: Ugh just come on**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Cant Make You Love Me**

**DisClaimer:**

**Purple Rain belongs to Waner bros**

**Prince belongs to well himself along with Apollonia, Morris, Susan, Jerome, Dr. Fink, Bobby Z., Wendy, Lisa, Brown, Billy and Brenda all own themselves.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brenda and Susan caught a glimpse of Apollonia's face before she recomposed herself to face Morris. They knew exactly what she was thinking. "What's their name?" Apollonia said trying to hide her curiosity. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"The Revolution"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Apollonia POV<strong>  
><em>HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE yes yes yes yes yes I really do hope I get to see my Prince. Wait a minute ... hold up Apollonia ... your Prince when did he ever become yours? Shut up brain hes mine if I say so <em>  
>"Morris, baby, how is The Revolution any threat to us?"<br>"Well sugar, The Revolution appears to be really good apparently since Billy allowed them to play at 1st avenue" Morris said with a bored face.  
>"I'm sure well beat them outta the park" Jerome butted in. Gawd I hate when he does that.<p>

**Prince's Home  
>AN: While Prince and Billy are on the phone Billy is Bold, <strong>Prince is Underlined.  
><em>Ring Ring Ring<em>  
>the telephone blared loudly throughout the house. "Alright alright already I'm getting up phone" Prince said as he lazily got himself up off the couch.<br>_Hello__  
><em>_**Hi this is Billy. Can i speak to Prince. I'm calling about a gig he was looking for a spot in.**_  
>Prince almost dropped the phone in shock and excitement.<br>_Uhm this is he. Hi billy finally nice to speak with you in person. I've been anticipating this call. _  
><strong>That's good. Well I'm just calling to ask if you could bring your group in, uhm i believe its the revolution am i correc<strong>t.  
><em>Yes that's correct.<em>  
>Prince grabbed a pen and piece of paper.<br>_**Good, Well can you bring your band down hmm lets say, 12 o clock tomorrow.**_  
>Prince checked his calendar<br>_Yes sir. That's perfect actually._  
><em><strong>Good i wont wait 10 after 12 if your not here. I will not see to it that your auditioned.<strong>_  
><em>Ok sir my band and i will be there ready and waiting.<em>  
><em><strong>Ok then Prince see you tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em>Good Bye Billy.<em>  
>As soon as prince put the phone down he nearly jumped up and down in excitement. He immediately relayed the information to Wendy and Lisa and asked them to call the rest of the band. He asked if they could also meet him at the warehouse with the rest so they could practice one last time before they went to audition.<p>

**Later at the warehouse (Revolution)**  
>"So guys what song should we do?" Dr. Fink asked. "Mmmh i was thinking maybe Lets Go Crazy. Its upbeat and fun. Easy to move to you know." Wendy said. "Yea that gives all of us a perfect opportunity to show off our stuff." Prince said. Everyone agreed in unison.<p>

On a busy street  
>Morris and Billy are walking down a busy street. Billy was in his fresh Adidas jumpsuit with a cigar in his hand. Morris is in his fly zoot suit with a long coat. Side by side they talk about music, the club, just anything in general.<br>"So Billy tell me have you heard something from this band already." Morris was curious to see what he was up against. "Nah not yet. I have a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon though." Billy said as he dragged his cigar to his mouth. "Oh" Morris said in thought. "You want to watch don't you?" Billy said with a knowing chuckle. "Well it would be nice to meet the kiddies now wouldn't it. I mean the band and I would love to show them what they're up against." Morris said. "Your horns are showing Morris" Billy said taking another hit of his cigar. "Only to hold my halo Billy" Morris said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well heres the new chapter guys. This one is a lot shorter than usual. Im going to be starting a better Prince Fanfic. This one still doesnt feel right to me, so im trying have a new setting. Im of course going to finish this one. The next one will be more of a High School setting. Im trying to come up with ideas and what not. With all my AP and SAT and college bull idk how im going to work things out.<br>Well please R&R id love you forever i promise.**

**Let's Go Crazt is not mine although it is one of my favorites.**

**PRINCE:What are you going to do to me?  
>ME:Oh nothing you wouldn't enjoy<br>PRINCE: OH NO  
>ME: *hehehe*<br>PRINCE: *runs away***


	5. Chapter 5

Apollonia POV

Just to see Brenda's face at that moment was too funny. I giggled and blushed. "Nothing ladies" I could hear the sadness in my own voice. "What do you mean nothing" Susan cried. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME APOLLONIA" Brenda whispered as Morris walked up. "Well ladies" he turned to me and gave a sexy wink. Gawd i love this man... i think at least i know i like him a lot, "That was wonderful now should we head home or have people drool over us" Morris let out a shrill laugh as he smacked fingers with Jerome. "I think the girls and I need a bit of a break for the night. Am i right girls" I waited for Brenda and Susan's response. They nodded in agreement and we made our way to the limo. ""What a night" Morris said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I smirked, only Brenda, Susan and I would know what a night this truly was.

Narrator POV

_The next day at an empty warehouse_

Prince rolled up on his motorcycle and was proud to hear the funky music playing inside. He shook his head in laughter as the music abruptly stopped and two of the band mates got into an argument.

"I'm telling you that's not the right time for you Dr" Wendy yelled. "It's the perfect time it syncs with Prince's voice and guitar." Dr. Fink shouted back. "Well it doesn't go with mine!" Wendy looked furious now.

Prince rushed in before things could go any further out of control. "Guys! Guys! Take a chill pill geez. Now tell me what this could possibly be about." Prince began in a calm voice. Suddenly the room was filled with loud yelling coming from Dr. Fink and Wendy. "QUIET" Prince shouted. "The Dr and Wendy are just going at it as usual" Bobby Z. exclaimed, "You guys should just fuck already geezus. It would be a whole lot of less sexual tension coming between you two seriously" Everyone laughed and Wendy threw her shoe at Bobby's head. Dr. Fink just looked down in embarrassment. Prince laughed and smirked at the Dr, reaction. "Okay okay everyone calm down i have some great news to tell you all." Prince said with a big smile, "I went down to first avenue and asked if we could do a gig there, they said they'd have to call me back but it's something guys." the band groaned in unison. "Kid haven't you noticed how hard we've been working with no results, how much more can we take of this?" Brown said. "Well look the owner of the club wasn't there but the person i spoke to said that they'll be having an opening soon. Also i stayed a little while to check out the completion." Prince paused to make sure everyone was paying attention, "Well there are these two groups who are really good but I'm sure we could knock them out of the park." Prince brought his hand up behind his neck nervously.

"Well" Lisa started, "What are we waiting for" Wendy butted in, "Lets do this!" Dr. Fink finished. Prince picked up his guitar, Bobby began to count the band off.

_1, 2, 1 2 3_

Dr. Fink qued them with the beginning to their latest song. Prince began singing into the microphone in front of him.

_**I love this song**_ prince thought before he began to sing.

_I'm not a woman _

_I'm not a man _

_I am something that you'll never understand _

_I'll never beat you _

_I'll never lie _

_And if you're evil I'll forgive you by and by _

_You - I would die for you, yeah _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_I'm not your lover _

_I'm not your friend _

_I am something that you'll never comprehend _

_No need to worry _

_No need to cry _

_I'm your messiah and you're the reason why _

_'Cuz you- I would die for you, yeah _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_You're just a sinner I am told _

_Be your fire when you're cold _

_Make you happy when you're sad _

_Make you good when you are bad _

_I'm not a human _

_I am a dove _

_I'm your conscience _

_I am love _

_All I really need is to know that _

_You believe _

_Yeah, I would die for you, yeah _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_Yeah, say one more time _

_You - I would die for you _

_Darling if you want me to _

_You - I would die for you _

_2 3 for you _

_I would die for you _

_I would die for you _

_You - I would die for you _

_You - I would die for you _

When the sing ended prince was panting out of breath. "When we perform this song we should follow it with Baby I'm a Star" Prince breathed out. Wendy laughed, "Damn Prince need exercise much." Everyone joined in and laughed. "Shut it Wendy, i need to eat something i kind of just got up and rushed here." "Here" Lisa said as she threw Prince an apple. "Thanks love" Prince said as he caught the apple and bit into it.

_Same day at a __**different**__ warehouse_

_ "_Come on ladies! What's wrong are your shoes on too tight? Come on! I wana see some ass wiggling and I want some perfection!" Morris yelled as he showed his displeasure in the girl's moves. "Well Morris if you hadn't pulled an early rehearsal we wouldn't be like this." Apollonia shouted in disapproval. "Hunny, Lollipop, Sugar, as much sincerely I could muster this this this horrid show of dance and song is gonna make my boys look bad." Morris said as he stepped down from the balcony he was looking from. "Look baby there's gonna be some fresh meat pulling in at 1st avenue I can't have us falling behind." Morris said as he looked pleading and sorrowfully into Apollonia's eyes. She turned her head and walked a few steps to the side away from Morris' glance.

Fresh meat

She smiled

I hope its Prince I really do

Brenda and Susan caught a glimpse of Apollonia's face before she recomposed herself to face Morris. They knew exactly what she was thinking.

**AN:** So I'm sorry. I'm terribly terribly sorry. This chapter is too late. I meant to update every other day but must I say, my internet is turned off at my house and now I have to drag my ass all the way to Starbucks which I just recently discovered was even there? So I have my chapters written down in a book. Ill get the chapters posted up as soon as I can. O and if your wondering I hate Starbucks, I mean they make one good frappachino but I prefer Xokolatl. For those of you who don't know what that is I suggest you Google it. It's a really good Café that is sole purpose is to bring chocolate back to the Aztecs. They serve bomb samiches and amazing hot chocolate. I get discounts because it's my schools café. He-he privileges.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Cant Make You Love Me**

**DisClaimer:**

**Purple Rain belongs to Waner bros**

**Prince belongs to well himself along with Apollonia, Morris, Susan, Jerome, Dr. Fink, Bobby Z., Wendy, Lisa, Brown, Billy and Brenda all own themselves.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brenda and Susan caught a glimpse of Apollonia's face before she recomposed herself to face Morris. They knew exactly what she was thinking. "What's their name?" Apollonia said trying to hide her curiosity. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"The Revolution"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Apollonia POV<strong>  
><em>HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE yes yes yes yes yes I really do hope I get to see my Prince. Wait a minute ... hold up Apollonia ... your Prince when did he ever become yours? Shut up brain hes mine if I say so <em>  
>"Morris, baby, how is The Revolution any threat to us?"<br>"Well sugar, The Revolution appears to be really good apparently since Billy allowed them to play at 1st avenue" Morris said with a bored face.  
>"I'm sure well beat them outta the park" Jerome butted in. Gawd I hate when he does that.<p>

**Prince's Home  
>AN: While Prince and Billy are on the phone Billy is Bold, <strong>Prince is Underlined.  
><em>Ring Ring Ring<em>  
>the telephone blared loudly throughout the house. "Alright alright already I'm getting up phone" Prince said as he lazily got himself up off the couch.<br>_Hello__  
><em>_**Hi this is Billy. Can i speak to Prince. I'm calling about a gig he was looking for a spot in.**_  
>Prince almost dropped the phone in shock and excitement.<br>_Uhm this is he. Hi billy finally nice to speak with you in person. I've been anticipating this call. _  
><strong>That's good. Well I'm just calling to ask if you could bring your group in, uhm i believe its the revolution am i correc<strong>t.  
><em>Yes that's correct.<em>  
>Prince grabbed a pen and piece of paper.<br>_**Good, Well can you bring your band down hmm lets say, 12 o clock tomorrow.**_  
>Prince checked his calendar<br>_Yes sir. That's perfect actually._  
><em><strong>Good i wont wait 10 after 12 if your not here. I will not see to it that your auditioned.<strong>_  
><em>Ok sir my band and i will be there ready and waiting.<em>  
><em><strong>Ok then Prince see you tomorrow.<strong>_  
><em>Good Bye Billy.<em>  
>As soon as prince put the phone down he nearly jumped up and down in excitement. He immediately relayed the information to Wendy and Lisa and asked them to call the rest of the band. He asked if they could also meet him at the warehouse with the rest so they could practice one last time before they went to audition.<p>

**Later at the warehouse (Revolution)**  
>"So guys what song should we do?" Dr. Fink asked. "Mmmh i was thinking maybe Lets Go Crazy. Its upbeat and fun. Easy to move to you know." Wendy said. "Yea that gives all of us a perfect opportunity to show off our stuff." Prince said. Everyone agreed in unison.<p>

On a busy street  
>Morris and Billy are walking down a busy street. Billy was in his fresh Adidas jumpsuit with a cigar in his hand. Morris is in his fly zoot suit with a long coat. Side by side they talk about music, the club, just anything in general.<br>"So Billy tell me have you heard something from this band already." Morris was curious to see what he was up against. "Nah not yet. I have a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon though." Billy said as he dragged his cigar to his mouth. "Oh" Morris said in thought. "You want to watch don't you?" Billy said with a knowing chuckle. "Well it would be nice to meet the kiddies now wouldn't it. I mean the band and I would love to show them what they're up against." Morris said. "Your horns are showing Morris" Billy said taking another hit of his cigar. "Only to hold my halo Billy" Morris said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well heres the new chapter guys. This one is a lot shorter than usual. Im going to be starting a better Prince Fanfic. This one still doesnt feel right to me, so im trying have a new setting. Im of course going to finish this one. The next one will be more of a High School setting. Im trying to come up with ideas and what not. With all my AP and SAT and college bull idk how im going to work things out.<br>Well please R&R id love you forever i promise.**

**Let's Go Crazy is not mine although it is one of my favorites.**

**PRINCE:What are you going to do to me?  
>ME:Oh nothing you wouldn't enjoy<br>PRINCE: OH NO  
>ME: *hehehe*<br>PRINCE: *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys!

Sorry it has literally been forever since I have updated. I feel horrible. I am currently on break so; I will try and update a lot sooner. Though I highly doubt that. My Internet is gone so I have to travel to get my stories up. Most of them are already typed up but it's a matter or actually updating.

Well I have to get back to work. Bye guys leave any messages If u please. This is hopefully the last AN I have to write in this entire story.


	8. Chapter 8

to all of my wonderful readers

I am undeniably sorry for all of your waiting

this story among many others will be finished this year i promise you that

lately life has not been very nice to me

not including the wonderful husband i have who stands by my side through everything

i promise to finish i do

im moving away to san francisco to go to college and hopefully there i will be able to edit, remaster, and add on to the few stories i have

if anyone would like to help me with these stories give me ideas or anything you wish to tell me

pm, email, or tumble me

trinawolf . tumblr . com

pm me for my email


End file.
